


Broly: After Super

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brolly is an innocent boy, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Fearful Brolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: This is my version of Super if Broly joined the main cast after his fight with Goku and Vegeta. He meets the fiery and calm Launch, and a colorful cast of other characters! What will happen to the young berzerker Saiyan?





	Broly: After Super

Broly: VEGETA! (The necklace on his neck starts to steam and spark, almost as if the control would be broken)

(Paragus gawks as the remote in his hand starts to spark in tandem with the necklace as the percentages go crazy from the output of power)

Vegeta: Nghk... Kakarot, we've tried everything! Super Saiyan Blue, God, Fusion... nothing can beat him!

Goku: Hang on, I think that necklace is about to short out...

Paragus: No! This cannot... be!

(Freeza gets up, bruises lining his body, he prepares a Death Beam as the remote in Paragus's hand explodes, and with it, the necklace.)

(He fires it at Broly, breaking the control over the Saiyan.)

Broly: Hrrgh... W-where? Am I?

(The stunned Saiyan's eyes fall upon his father.)

Broly: You! You did this?

Paragus: N-now son, it's alright...

Broly: You did this to me! You made me a monster!

(Flashbacks to Paragus controlling Broly flash, obviously redone.)

(Broly strides over to Paragus, looming over him, his hate-filled eyes sparking.)

Broly: You said that King Vegeta was a coward! By extension, you also meant his son!

Broly (Cont.): You made me hurt people that did no wrong against me.... and against my will, too!

(Broly looks over at Goku, whose expression is rather warning, the tall, scarred Saiyan draws back.)

Broly: Leave this planet! If you come back I'll tear you to pieces!

(Paragus is stunned, he's at a total loss for words...)

Paragus: Broly...

Broly: JUST GO!

(Paragus grimaces and starts to walk back towards the ship, with a heavily injured Freeza limping in behind the Saiyan.)

                                                                                           ()()()

 

The ship had left, they had won, and now, the young Saiyan was standing before them, completely confused and alone. Broly had grown sheepish, he was definitely younger than the other two, even though they were ‘born’ at around the same time.

“I’m sorry for attacking you two, that was irrational,” he said clinically, gazing down at his boots. Goku’s expression was calm, cool and almost collected.

“What are we gonna do?” Goku wondered. 

“I’m not taking him in! Not with his extremely unwieldy power!” Vegeta snapped, he had Trunks and Bra and his wife to worry about, if this was all Kakarot’s idea, then he could have him. 

“Chi-Chi would probably like an extra set of hands around the house… and well, he looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly… if push comes to shove, I’ll take him!” Goku declared as Broly fidgeted.

 

Broly, Goku, and Vegeta headed back to Capsule Corp. where a huge party was being assembled to commemorate Goku and Vegeta’s victory, what they didn’t expect is that they brought the very man that fought evenly with them back with them.

 

Broly decided to keep as low a profile as possible…

 

“Hey!” a young voice called, Broly turned to see a young man with spiky black hair and black eyes standing close to him. Broly edged away, mumbling something about Goku. The boy followed, and the others noticed the strange new Saiyan.

“Leave… m-me alone.” Broly stammered.

“Oop! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, the name’s Goten!” Goten laughed as Broly clearly didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

He was focused on the buffet table, his mouth watered, so much food!

Broly grabbed one of the plastic white disks and started to scoop up meat, vegetables, and other foods onto it with his hands. 

“Excuse me, dear.” another voice, distinctly female chirped.

Broly turned to see a woman, her curly blond hair was sticking up at odd angles, her eyes were perpetually closed.

“D-did I d-do something wrong?” Broly questioned innocently, sidestepping as the woman busied herself by adding more succulent meats and other foods to the already increasing arrays of culinary prowess.

“No, sweetie, not you didn’t.” The woman reassured, smiling gently as Broly shoveled more food in his mouth.

‘Mmm? Nothing wrong?’ he thought.

 

He continued to eat until he could eat no longer, he saw Goku walking up with his hands behind his head, an easy smirk lining his face.

 

“Hey!” He greeted.

“Greetings.” Broly sighed.

“Something eatin’ ya?” Goku asked.

“Eating me? Oh wait, It’s an Earth expression! W-well, m-metaphorically, yes…” Broly stammered again, his voice was deep, but also oddly soothing.

“What’s up?” Goku asked.

“I have never been shown this much kindness… for that, Son Kakarot, you have my deepest gratitude.” Broly said, smiling widely and bowing.

“Well, you wanna join me?” Goku asked.

“I-I’m not very… socially adept.” Broly laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you, all you have to do is small talk.” Goku laughed.

“Small… Talk?” Broly questioned, truly not comprehending.   

Goku grabbed his arm and led him to the others.

 

Broly was almost having ten heart attacks at once, ‘S-so many… people…’ he thought, looking uncomfortable, he saw Goku preoccupied with his friends and backed away, until he bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch it, pal!” A rough, husky voice snapped.

Broly turned and saw a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes glaring at him indignantly.

“S-sorry!” He yelped, bowing and apologizing profusely.

“Wait… you’re that Saiyan Goku was talkin’ a...bout… ACHOO!” the woman started, then was interrupted with a sneeze.

“B-bless… you.” Broly stammered.

“Thank you! My name’s Launch!” The woman greeted with a radiant smile, her hair and eyes now black.

Broly blushed brightly, “Well… hehe… I… um…” he stammered like a dumb idiot. 

“I-I’m Broly.” he finally finished.

Launch’s smile struck the Saiyan dumb.

He smiled back and continued to eat, finding himself even hungrier than before.

He could get used to this...


End file.
